shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Mama's House
Big Mama’s House (ビッグママ·ハウス,Okikaka Hausu) is owned and operated by Big Mama, it is a bar located on the bad side of Loguetown. It is also used for a shelter for pirates hiding and many other business, the bar was first mention whenever Missy had revealed that she was a waitress there before she had went into the marines as a nurse. Then the bar was first seen during a flashback with Big Mama, during Roger’s execution whenever she was a young girl. As of recent times, it has become Spade’s favorite bar that has the best whiskey he has ever tasted. Overview Big Mama’s house is rather a friendly and out of the way bar, not many know about it. Which makes it the best place to hide from Marines trying to capture said pirate or such. Big Mama’s house is both gender friendly, Big Mama’s offer several forms of entertainment for men and women. Originally the bar was owned by Big Mama’s own mother, great big Mama. But after her mother passed, Big Mama had taken over. Since then she had owned and operated it for more than 30 years. Design The building itself is tucked away in an alley way, at the end of the alley way would be standing Big Mama’s bouncer to let one in. Whenever arriving into the building, one would go through a black curtain and then into a big part. The ceilings are several square chandeliers hanging from the ceiling giving off just a dim bit of light. Over at the bar is a long adam’s wood top, going down close to 80 or so feet, behind the bar is a bunch of bottles of different drinks from sake to whiskey. There are several tables as throughout the building and then going up stairs, there are several rooms for the girls to get to their business and bedrooms for others to stay hidden away. However at the end of a hallway, there is a book case which opens to another bad staircase. Which goes to a system of tunnels, which someone could escape through if one was being pursued. Revealed that many of the employees of the bar also have other secret passages and other doorways. Employees Powers and Abilities Most of the employees of the bar have some kind of special ability or fighting style, it was revealed by Spade. Commenting that if you got big mama mad she can be a real bitch to someone, so it was assumed that her employees and she are above the average human level of skills. But the true strength of the whole staff is still unknown, but would appear that they only have one devil fruit user. That being their bar tender. Devil Fruits *'Saya Saya no Mi' Trivia *Big Mama’s house has a system of tunnels running close to 3 miles throughout Loguetown. *Whenever he was in Loguetown, Dragon had made a stop at Big Mama’s to see her. Category:Kazekage21